


He’s Uncle Donald

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Just a short Webby & Donald centric-fic.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	He’s Uncle Donald

**Author's Note:**

> This had been on my mind for a while, so I decide to write it out really quick.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Webby couldn’t help the skip in her step as she approached Donald, an excited smile on her face.

“Hey, Dad—” Webby’s voice caught in her throat, stopping dead in her tracks, “ _Donald_!” she quickly corrected, face flushing in embarrassment.

Donald turned to look at her, eyebrow raised, eyes wide with some surprise.

She swallowed, tugging at her shirt as a means to calm herself down, “I—I meant... um... “Donald.” Not...” she muttered, fixing her gaze to the floor.

“It’s okay, Webby,” Donald offered the young girl a reassuring smile, “What was it you wanted to talk with me about?”

Webby blinked, slowly lifting her head, returning the smile, a new found happiness settling in her chest.


End file.
